The Promise
by GrandFanfic
Summary: 1 year after Eikoden Miaka found herself in the book again, this time she must travel with Nuriko to find Yui who was kidnapped be Nakago. Many surprises awaits including a new legend, Chou Ryuuen is Nuriko, Nuriko is the CHOSEN ONE. CHAP 10 OUT NOW !
1. Chapter 1:Farewell

**READ FIRST: **this is mainly a **Nuriko x Miaka** ** fic BUT I will be including the other seishis in the next few chapters to come. **

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Fushigi Yuugi. Wish I had though then Nuriko wont die and Tamahome wont exist! Muhahahah… evil grins

Time frame: this story took place after Nuriko was reborn, as Nuriko. Yui was some how kidnapped by Nakago (who somehow) was reborn again but this time, stronger than ever.

My very first Fushigi Yuugi fanfic.

**Please**

**Do**

**Comment.**

**It can make a person's day! **

The Promise

Chapter One : Farewell

"Gomen for not being able to accompany you to find Yui, Miaka. I tried contacting Chichiri and the others but they were somehow out of reach." Hotohori whispered to Miaka, still feeling guilty for not escorting the Suzaku no Miko to her friend Yui, the Priestess of Seiryu who was some how kidnapped by the evil Nakago.

" Its okay Hotohori. I understand" Miaka replied for the 10th time, feeling a bit annoyed.

"Miakaaaa the horses are ready…"

" Take care." Hotohori gave Miaka a gentle kiss on the forehead and nodded.

_Take care_

Miaka ran towards the courtyard where a certain purple-haired man with a beauty mark on the bottom of his left eye was waiting patiently for her. That man was none other than Nuriko One of the Suzaku-seishi . Nuriko helped the happy-go-lucky Miaka up a white horse and settled himself on the next horse. After the final farewell given by the emperor of Konan, they hit their horses with the whip and begin their journey.

Miaka stared at the purple haired man..He's so… so differentfrom the time where she and Tamahome first met him _or her_. Miaka giggled at that memory. At that time, she was having a hard time going along with Nuriko as he was jealous that Hotohori loved Miaka more than him. But soon they managed to get along after Miaka realized Nuriko's secret--- _She was a he._ Then that time came, his death. Miaka's eyes started to puff up, as she remembered the bloody body in the snow, the time she lost a friend, no, he was not only a friend, he was a brother.

"Miaka? Are you all right? " Nuriko asked ,breaking Miaka's chain of thoughts when he noticed the tears in Miaka eyes. He looked worried.

"Hai... its nothing, must be the wind…" Miaka answered hiding her face from Nuriko.

"Here. Use my jacket to cover you face, the wind is very strong. "Before Miaka could reply, Nuriko took out his jacket and offered it to Miaka who's stomach growled in response. Nuriko grinned " Hungry as usual huh Miaka? Well I come prepared!" he pointed to the piles of food in his blue bag pack. Miaka's eyes immediately lit up at the sight of the food. "It's getting dark, we should camp here today. Tomorrow we will continue our journey." Nuriko stated while helping Miaka down from her horse and tying them in a secured knot around a tree trunk. " I'll go start us a fire."

"CRASH"

"CRASH"

"CRASH"

In a moment Nuriko was back with firewood that could survive them for more than a night. Nuriko took two firewood and rub them together, in no time a big fire started and Miaka was munching on the food that Nuriko brought (some rice and fish).There was silence as they eat.

"Nuriko-san?" Miaka broke the silence.

"Hai?"

"Promise me you won't d… die." Miaka almost choked on the last word. She started crying and rest her head on Nuriko's chest. " I don't want to lose you…again…"

"Baka. Nuriko doesn't die so easily. I promise." Nuriko flashed his big mischievous grin at the Priestess of Suzaku who was somehow comforted by the promise.

_I promise Miaka, I promise._

Nakago smirked at the couple._ How very interesting…_ "Sanyo. Your turn has come. Make me proud." Sanyo nodded and disappeared into thin air. Nakago turned and looked at the sleeping Yui." How sweet. They've come for you. Everything is going to plan." He threw his head back and laughed, an evil witch kind of laugh.

What is Nakago's plan and who is Sanyo? Find out in the next few chapters to come

Sorry for the short chapter and sorry, my English is bad. Expect the next chapter in the next 24 hours. 4th June or 5th June **2007**

**Please Please Please**

**Do Do Do**

**Review Review Review.**


	2. Chapter 2:Strength VS Speed

Disclaimer: I am not Yuu Watase. Need I say more?

**Cheetara:**Ahh my very first review Thanks for reviewing Sorry for the confusion I've caused you, the timeline is actually to tell the readers when the story took place. (After all the 52 ep and the 3 OVAs). Miaka is actually recalling what happened during ep.33 (he died). But then he was reincarnated and transform back to his original form. I hope that clarifies your matter please continue reading my fanfic and review

**To all readers :** The next chapter will not be out so soon as I will be going on a family vacation for 4days. So check again in about 11 or 12 of June 2007. Thank you for reading. Please review

Sorry, I said that the next update will be on the 4th or 5th of June but it's late as I wasn't allowed to use the computer yesterday I'm trying to make use of the June holiday to finish this fanfic. Please do review! I need to know if anyone's reading and where I can improve on. Gomen. I'm not good at writing action but will try my best.

Sanyo is a made-up character.

The Promise

Chapter 2: Strength VS Speed

It was early morning, late at night. Miaka and Nuriko (more like Nuriko) had taken turns to keep a watch on the fire. The purple haired man glanced at the Suzaku-no-Miko who was sound asleep at a red mat which was given by Hotohori himself. _She looks so peaceful when she sleeps. Just like a little lamb._ He recalled Miaka's words at dinner time _Promise me you won't die again… _and sighed. He wondered if she knew that he love her and would die for her. He had not been too obvious, had he?

"You know, you've got to tell her soon enough." Nuriko spun around to see the source of the voice. _No one…_

"Don't be a coward and come out ! " Nuriko clenched his fist, bracelets turned to red armbands.

"Nu-nuriko, it's not even morning yet… and whats for brea- " Miaka screamed.

"MIAKAAA!" Nuriko, now frustrated and angry turned to face his opponent who was holding a knife threateningly at Miaka's throat. The assaulter was a female, long thick hair and was wearing a maroon dress.

"One false move and she dies."

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"My name is Sanyo and I want your life, Chosen One." Nuriko was slightly shocked by the directness of his opponent and puzzled by the name she had given him but instead of questioning her, he strike a fighting pose. "Awww…. How sweet. Ready to fight and die for your priestess?" just then, Miaka, stomped with all her might at Sanyo's feet who instinctively dropped the knife and released her grip on Miaka.. Nuriko- realizing the advantage charged up to Sanyo who smiled and showed no signs of dodging. _Take that._ Nuriko used all his strength to land a punch at the opponent but he almost tripped at the emptiness in front of him. Sanyo had disappeared into thin air. _What the?_ Miaka screamed again, then Nuriko felt intense pain in his back as something sharp stabbed him, he turned around, just in time to land a heavy blow on Sanyo who flew a short distance of 3m, the flight was short but the impact when her body hit the ground was hard.

_Was that the sound of a breaking bone?_ Nuriko thought and smiled at his accomplishment but he too hit the ground. He heard footsteps coming towards him._ Miaka._ "Nuriko!" He touched his back, the knife was still there. With a strong tug, he pulled the knife out and screamed. " Nuriko-san !" Miaka was by his side now crying. He tried to stand but to no avail.

"Baka Miaka. Don't cry. It's just a scratch." He stared at the lifeless body of Sanyo, something's not right. "Miaka, stand back." He tried once more to stand up, this time successful._ Something's not right. Sanyo's dead but what is this weird aura of magic surrounding her? _

"Fools. Celebrating so early? You think that childish blow will kill me? Nakago laid a spell on me, I'm able to be reborn once, but these time, a whole lotta times stronger." Sanyo stood up as if she had not suffered any injuries. Miaka took a step back, a terrified look on her face.

"You know what Sanyo? You talk too much." Nuriko dashed towards Sanyo who expectedly disappeared behind Nuriko. The attack came but Nuriko dodged it easily, sending a blow onto Sanyo's left leg. Sanyo's speed had increased tremendously. She

not only avoided most of Nuriko's attacks but managed to lay a few punches on Nuriko's chest. It's a battle between speed and strength, by 10 minutes, both party had suffered critical damages. _Darn it. If I keep that up, I will sure be doomed. There's only one last chance._ Nuriko avoided Sanyo's punch and grab her leg, pulling her to the ground. Sanyo started to run. Nuriko held on tight though he could feel the stinging wind gushing past his face. Shocked, Sanyo tried to kick Nuriko away but that only tightens Nuriko's grip. Nuriko took this chance and pinned her down sending punches to his opponent who despite all efforts could not run with a man twice her size on top of her. Nuriko raised his fist high up in the air, the other hand was gripped firmly at Sanyo's neck. "Tell me where is Nakago."

"Lala Land." Came the reply.

"I've got no time for jokes. Tell me where he is." Nuriko tighten his grip, making Sanyo gasped for air.

"Mount….Mount Seku."

"Clack." Nuriko twisted her neck and let go of the lifeless body slowly. He was someone who hates blood. Better that than Nakago's. He stared at the body. _Why is she so willing to tell me Nakago's hideout? And why did she calls me Chosen One?_

"Nuriko-san. Are you all right?" Nuriko looked at the worried girl's face and grinned.

"Baka. Of course I'm all right. Didn't I told you Nuriko doesn't die so easily? Tomorrow we will head to Mt. Seku" Miaka ran to their camp site and took out the bandage to bandage Nuriko's wound. "Arigato, Miaka-san."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good. Come to Mt. Seku Nuriko… I'll be waiting."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

There you go. Chapter 2 hope you enjoy it. What surprises awaits Nuriko and Miaka. Will they find Yui? And what is the Chosen One? Find out in the next few chapters to come.

**I need your help in the next chapter. Do you all prefer another bad guy then we go to Nakago? Or do you guys want Nakago immediately. Please do review and tell me.**


	3. Chapter 3:An eye for an eye

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Fushigi Yuugi… I only own Mt. Seku and the "Chosen One" arc or thingy which I created myself.

Anonymous Reviews has been enabled. Yay ! lol

Waaa.. its been about 1 week since I updated. Sorry about that. I've spent a total of 20+ hours on the bus during my vacation plenty of time to think of my fanfic was expecting at least 5 new reviews but never mind... If you're reading please do review! By the way, does any body know where I can watch You're Under Arrest (an anime) the movie? I know, its off topic but I'm too desperate to watch it lol ok, I decided to go straight to the story now, so no more other enemies, lets go straight to Nakago. You will know all about the "Chosen One" thingy in either this or next chapter. I've got everything planned out except for the ending lol.

Changed the summary too in case you haven't notice.

-Mt. Seku is a made up place.

_The Promise_

_Chapter 3: An eye for an eye _

Nuriko woke up feeling the warm rays of the sun on his face._ Darn, I'm late, I promised Miaka that we will set off before the sun rises._ Nuriko cursed and scolded himself. He had a fresh set of bandage on and Miaka was nowhere in sight. "Miakaaa...?" he heard snapping of tree branches and saw something falling down a tree. _Miaka,_ he thought. As expected Miaka stood up, trying to dust the leaves that clung to her school uniform, grinning at Nuriko.

"Baka. You hungry again?" with that, the purple-haired man climbed the nearest tree and came down holding a big bunch of red rambutan. Miraculously, his injuries from last night were fully healed.

Miaka brightened up when she saw the rambutan "Arigato Nuriko-san!" Miaka literally snatched the rambutans out of Nuriko's hand and gobbled down the fruit while Nuriko get another bunch for himself. After their rambutan breakfast, Miaka and Nuriko rode their horses to Mt. Seku which was not far away. None of them said much during the journey, as they were thinking about what will meet them at Mt. Seku.

_Yui, please be all right._

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Master Nakago, all the preparations are done." Nakago nodded at smiled, things are going well, he had waited long enough for this and he will not miss it for the world.

------------------------------------------------------------------

The journey to Mt. Seku wasn't an easy one either. They had to trench the forest and Miaka was almost bitten by a poisonous snake but they soon reached their destination. Mt. Seku.

"Why the heck does Nakago stay at this place?" Miaka shivered when a strong gust of wind blow past her.

"So you've come?" Nuriko and Miaka spun around towards the source of the voice- a blonde haired man- Nakago.

Miaka could not hold back her anger anymore and ran towards the blonde man pumping her fist towards the man's chest. "Give me back Yui !" Nakago smirked at the shorter girl and grabbed her by her neck, his grip tighten every few seconds. Miaka gasped for air and started to choke.

"Miaka-san!" Nuriko ran up to Nakago but was pushed back by an invisible force , ripping his shirt and skin, causing it to bleed. Nuriko hit hard against a tree. He tried his best to stand up and sent another dash up to Nakago who easily send him back again with his psyblast.

"Don't you ever learn your lesson?" Nakago smirked and threw the choking Miaka to the ground a few feet away from the bleeding Nuriko. Miaka hit the ground hard but she did not scream nor cry, instead she tried to crawl up to Nuriko's side. Nakago clapped his hands, a door opened and out came Yui, torn and tired, behind her was Ashitare or somebody that looked like him. There was something different about Ashitare but Nuriko did not know what.

"How about a trade eh? I will give you back Yui," Nakago paused to look at the miko and the seishi, " If you want Yui, give me Nuriko." He finished his sentence. There was a very long silence …… seeing no response, Nakago shrugged and turned around.

"Wait. I'll go with you, if you promise to let Yui go" Nakago looked back and saw Nuriko, staggering towards him. He was covered with blood and had no shirt on.

" I knew you will see it my way."

"Nuriko don't!" Miaka tried to talk Nuriko out of it. " Please, don't…"

"Don't care about me, take Yui and go now!" he pointed to Yui who was now released from Ashitare's grip and was running towards Miaka. Before Miaka could resist, Nuriko blacked out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Short Chapter.Finally finished this chapter the next few chapter will be coming out slow as the school holidays are over …… lol got to wait for Youth Day, 1 day holiday, National Day, 3 days holiday, the other public holidays .….., 1 week holiday in September… exams then 1 and a half to 2 months holiday! (Nov. and Dec.) I should be able to write the next chapter in 2 weeks

**R R R R** _N N N_** R R R R**

**R R R R** _N N N_** R R R R**

**R R R R** _N N N_** R R R R**

**R R R R** _N N N_** R R R R**

R AND R please review thanks in advance please please please please please review !


	4. Chapter 4:The Chosen One

Yay! Me and Eternal Luna decided to work together to do this fic. So update will be 2 times faster. ( I hope) Sorry for the slow update because I've actually got this written up a few days ago and was about to upload it then my computer spoil…… it keeps on restarting and I can't get to the desktop. I'm now re-typing in another computer for the second time, lets hope I can get all the details down. As promise you will know all about the "Chosen One" in this chapter I also realized that there isn't much humor in the story, I apologize about that too and try too add some humor.

All credits goes to Eternal Luna

To all readers: There's a typo error in the last line of the previous chapter, I wrote before Miaka could "resist" lol, sorry about that I was suppose to write before Miaka could say anything.

VP Miyu-chan: Thank you so much for your comments hope you will enjoy this chapter

Anonymous reviews enabled: Readers who don't have an account can now review !

The Promise

_Chapter 4: The Chosen One_

Nuriko woke up only to find himself hung to a stone wall with metal chains. He felt weak and cold only to remember that he did not have a shirt on. He surveyed his surroundings. It's a small room with only a dim lamp that serves as a light source._ Miaka. _He recalled what had happened just a few hours ago and wondered if he did the right thing._ Miaka I don't think I'll be able to keep my promise…_ he gave a soft laugh _at least she still have Yui and Tamahome._

"Awake already?" Nakago came out from the darkness. He walked towards Nuriko and lay his fingers on Nuriko's chin. "You know what? Even though we've just met I think I'm starting to like you… a lot." Nuriko snorted.

"What do you want?"

"You mean you don't know?" seeing Nuriko shaking his head from left to right he smiled. Nakago put his hands on his back and began pacing left and right like an old wise man. " After all four gods Suzaku, Seiryū, Genbu and Byakko are summoned, it's not the end of the story. There is still a fifth god that not many people know or heard about. The fifth god is chosen by the four gods themselves to serve as a "son".

Nuriko raised his eyebrows, "A son?"

Nakago nodded and continued on with his story, "Suzaku, Seiryū, Genbu and Byakko taught this "son" all they know and they love him dearly knowing that he will never turn against them. That means that the fifth god have enough power to control the whole world in and outside the Universe of Four Gods making him far more superior then any of the four gods." Nuriko nodded he have heard of the fifth god before but wasn't sure if it's true. "The fifth god is among all 28 seishis, the fifth god is you, Chou Ryuuen."

Nuriko stared in disbelief his throat was fry " How… how do you know?"

'Look at your willow sign." Nuriko did as he was told and noticed that surrounding his Chinese character is another 4 Chinese character, each spelling the name of the four gods.

"I don't even remember anything……" Nuriko stated more to his Chinese character than nakago.

"You don't cause this thing happened between the time you died and you were reborn. Suzaku, Seiryū, Genbu and Byakko chose you because you sacrifice yourself for the Suzaku-no-miko. Do you know that if you haven't moved the rock back then. You'd survive?. They also chose you as you are strong both physically and mentally, you are able to learn what they've taught you easily and without much pain. For ohers the power is too much for them. The power is currently stored inside you, fighting it's way out. Let me help you, then we will work together to conquer the Universe of Four Gods and Earth itself."

Nuriko snorted again" I didn't say I want to work with you and you can't make me."

"You can and you will" Nakago took out his whip and whipped the floor near to Nuriko, causing Nuriko to winced a bit. "Opps, I missed this time. I give you one more chance. Work with me."

"Never…"

Nakago sent the whip down hard on Nuriko's chest, causing the skin to split and a red line of blood could be seen. Nuriko was in the verge of screaming but he knew that screaming would only show his weakness. "Never…" he muttered, and Nakago send another blow on Nuriko's right leg, this time harder. Nuriko gave a soft cry. It hurt, it hurt a lot.

'Playing tough eh?" Nakago smiled and started whipping Nuriko again and again.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Miaka raised her head, she swore she just heard Nuriko screaming and the whipping sound of a whip. She began to cry.….._Nuriko-san please be all right._

There you go! Chapter 4 ! I really hope you enjoy this. If you do or do not please do review and tell us how you feel about this fic. expect the next chapter in 2 or 3 weeks. ( School Start, you see) the story is a a bit rushed but please bear with us.

Sorry, something tells me that my englilsh for this chapter ain't very good, my grammar and stuff. I apologise for that.

See that box at the bottom left hand corner? Select "Submit review" and press Go!


	5. Chapter 5:The Second Sacrifice

Disclaimer: Don't own Fushigi Yuugi

Hii! Sorry for the slow update, 1 computer is down and I had to fight with my brother for the other computer….. (Loading Fushigi Yuugi OVA 2 will writing this…… darn, a Tamahome centric.)

There is a tribute that I've made to Nuriko, if have time, you might want to come and see its in youtube, just search me (GrandAMV)

Cheetara: Arigato so much for your comments! nvm about the late review cause I know you're working on your 53+ chapter fic too Nice fic you've got there So sorry, I know that Nakago is OOC, you see, I kinda skip all Tamahome parts in the 2nd time I watch the anime (the first time was 5 or 6 years ago) I stop watching after Nuriko's death, there wasn't much of Nakago before his death but I've done my homework and went to read other fanfics and wikipedia for his character ( I didn't know he had psy-blast until recently XD) thank you again for commenting and I hope you will still continue to review and read my fic actually, about the Miaka as a hostage part, it was in my plan too and I was planning to reveal it in this chappie cliffhanger you see (hehe)

SakuraDeathscythe (SD): Nice name you've got there! thank you so much for commenting! Ya, I agree that Nuriko as a girl is cute this is quite a manly-Nuriko fic, hope you'll enjoy it. The idea of Nuriko being a God just struck me when I was dozing off in English lesson glad that you like it please do review more thanks. XD

This Chapter is Lousily written. lol XD

The Promise

_Chapter 5: __The second Sacrifice_

"Ugh…where am I?" Nuriko thought as he woke up dizzily. He winced slightly when he felt the after effects of Nakago's whipping. _Oh yeah, I'm locked up in this stupid cell. And Mr. My-Hair-Is-So-Blond is not going to let me out that fast anyway, unless I collaborate with him. Like I ever will…wait he said that Suzaku, __Seiryū, Genbu and Byakko chose me as their "son"…right?! So that means I have the power to actually break free from these binds! Ah…I forgot. I don't know how to use these powers yet…_ cursing slightly, Nuriko tried to break free of the binds with his own strength but to no avail. His was in pain and was lying in a pool of blood, his blood.. Then, he heard a door opening and out came Nakago as he had expected but there was someone behind him who he couldn't really see properly in the darkness. "I've brought a friend with me, two friends in fact and they are dieing to meet you." Nakago looked at Nuriko straight in the eye and smiled. "You'll like them- a lot."

Then, a very familiar figure stood out from the darkness, "This is Kamitare., Ashitare's very own twin brother." Nakago introduced. Kamitare snarled at the purpled haired man, the man whom his brother killed and the man who killed his brother. Kamitare looked exactly like Ashtare but there was something different about him, Nuriko realised, something so small, yet so big but he didn't know what. Nakago snapped his fingers and Kamitare disappeared into the darkness for a minute. "I guarantee you'll love this." Nakago whispered to Nuriko. A minute later, Kamitare appeared, this time with a red-eye Miaka. Kamitare pushed Miaka to the ground next to Nuriko who stared in disbelief. "Nuriko-san! What did Nakago did to you?" Miaka screamed and hurried towards the seishi, hugging him and crying. Nuriko , now angry, stared at the blonde man, "You trick me… you liar!"

"No, I didn't. I promise to give you back Yui but I didn't say anything about Miaka." Nakago gave a soft laugh and replied calmly. Nuriko launched at him but was held back tightly by the chains, causing him to open his wounds bigger. Nakago separated the Suzaku-no-miko from her seishi and threw her within Nuriko's reach. He took out his whip and grinned. "Now, where were we before you pass out? Work with me or I'll whip her." Nakago straightened his whip and began whipping the floor near Miaka. She couldn't run, Kamitare was blocking the exit. Nuriko was in a dilemma, he loved the Suzaku no miko but working with Nakago will bring chaos.

":Nuriko-san… don't care about me…. Just don't work with Nakago…" Miaka said weakly. No, he can't do that… he just can't…… Nakago whipped Miaka once, twice, thrice, with every hit Miaka screamed loudly. _Miaka-san… Gomenasai…_

"Stop it." Nuriko said coldly. The whipping immediately stopped. "I'll work for you …… just don't hurt Miaka."

"I knew you'd see it my way." Nakago smiled at his victory and left the cell.

"Miaka-san, Daijobu?" a worried Nuriko looked at the Suzaku no miko.

"Nuriko. Baka… you don't have to do this, you don't need to sacrifice yourself….. you promised not to leave me again, _you promised_….. do you know the pain I've gone through when I lost you? Onegai, Please don't go!" Miaka crawled back to Nuriko and hugged him tightly. "_I won't let you_." Nuriko tried to hold back the tears in him.

"Gomenasai, Miaka-san. Don't cry…… I promised I will be back. Just like I did remember? But this time I will be back…… alive." He grinned at Miaka who hugged him tighter in response. "I hate to see you cry….." he tried to wipe the tears off Miaka's face. Nuriko trecalled the time he had died and realised that he haven't really apologise to Miaka about leaving her so suddenly, he knew he had been selfish, he knew that Miaka was hurt deeply… and he don't want to see her hurt again but he had no choice. It's either him or her.

---------------------------------------------------------------

There you go! End of Chapter 5. I must admit this chapter is boring and lousily written. I sincerely apologise T.T the next update will be in about 1 or 2 weeks time. I hope that the next chapter will be better. Sorry for the short chapter.

Erm, I kinda need more ideas on the next few chapters. If you have some ideas that you wouldn't mind me using here, you can give your ideas in the review section or if you don't want any spoilers for the rest of the people reading, you can pm me. Thanks in advance.

-PLEASE REVIEW-

Thank you


	6. Chapter 6:Konan is under attack!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Fushigi Yuugi (copy paste from previous chapter. XD)

Wow, didn't expect to start chapter 6 this fast. I'm very happy that I've got so many reviews! Arigato to all the reviewers and don't stop reviewing!

Obsessed dreamer: Hi lol sorry, didn't know what you had the same idea too XD lol this is mainly a Nuriko-Miaka pairing but I will include some other seishis too in the later part of the story Thanks for reviewing please review again soon XD

Cheetara: Ya, sadly Tamahome is like a main character……. I agree chapter 5 could be better lol. My vocabulary and grammar suddenly "ran away" lol. I'll try to make this chapter better.Yes, World Domination part. ……(cocks head back and give an evil laugh) it's coming. XD lol the previous chapter was just to clear things up a little . The thought of Nakago smiling makes me want to laugh lol, can't believe I wrote that. XD thank for reviewing please do continue reading my story and review again

VP Miyu-chan: Wow. Long time no see. Lol XD. Thank you so much for reviewing. I see that you've finally made an account lol. yes, cliffie, cliffie, and more cliffie. Maybe I should change the genre to suspense? Lol. XD thanks for reviewing again and please do continue reading my fic and review

From this chapter onwards, I might be including some or all of the other seishis like Hotohori, Chichiri. Etc. XD

_The Promise_

_Chapter 6: __ Konan is under attack!_

Miaka woke up, feeling the warm rays of the Sun on her face, her eyes were swollen a little from last night's crying. _Oh yes, last night……_ she recalled the things that had happened the previous night and felt tears coming out from her eyes again, she was expecting a soft calm voice to tell her not to cry, or maybe a gentle hand to wipe her tears away but nothing happened, that was when she realized that she was alone. It was not that she had not been alone before, it happened lots of times, like when she had an argument with Yui in fifth grade, and when she was the only one who did not get invited to the chairman's birthday party. But this time it's different or at least, it felt different, she had a feeling that the loneliness will drag on for a very long time.

Nuriko wasn't a happy man. Being approached by your arch enemy and having to work for him isn't a good thing. _For Miaka._ He reasoned, the reason was good enough. He was outside Nakago's room, handcuffed and Kamitare behind him.the door opened and out came Nakago.

"So, you ready?" Nakago questioned. Nuriko nodded in response. When he woke up, Kamitare had given him some fresh new clothes to put on and a bit of biscuit to eat. He still don't trust this man but he had no choice, Miaka's life depended on him. "How about we start something small first? Today we will attack Konan. Yes, you will see your beloved Hotohori-sama and kill him." Nuriko glared at the blonde man but did not say a word. "Kamitare will stay here with Miaka, if you do anything wrong or try to betray me, the Priestess of Suzaku will die." He smirked at Nuriko and released the metal cuffs. He then signaled Nuriko to follow him as they sat off for their journey.

--------------------------------------------------------

Miaka hated Nuriko. He had sacrificed himself for her, he had put his life on the danger zone just like that for her and all she can do is pray for his safety and later on say "Arigato". She hated herself for letting him go so easily and most importantly she hated the feeling that he's not going to come back alive.

----------------------------------------------------------

There they stood, in the front gates of Konan. Nuriko smiled inwardly when he felt a warm sense of home but this isn't a good time for it. 'Stop!" They heard a guard yelled out to them, "Who are you and what do you want?" the guard asked them. Without a second warning, Nakago send a psy-blast, sending the surprised guard off his feet and he crashed into a wall. That alerted the guards and dozens of guards came running towardsw them, holding spears. Nuriko had no choice but to fight them, he couldn't tell them that he was on their side when an evil man beside him was sending psy-blast all over the place. Nuriko tried his best not to kill the guards by knocking them unconscious and giving them non-lethal blows. He realized that he was getting stronger and stronger with every blow that he sent. _Is this the power of the fifth god? _

Chichiri was talking to Hotohori when a guard ran towards him. "Hotohori-sama, Konan's north is under attack! We're losing man left and right, requesting for reinforcements!" Hotohori was in a state of shock, never had anyone tried to attack his country before. He jumped on his horse and sped to the north of Konan, Chichiri followed, closely behind him.

In less than half an hour, Hotohori reached the place where Konan was attacked, he was shocked at the number of soldiers that were down. Clearly it wasn't a one man job "Hotohori-san, I sense a strong sense of magic, it seems to be coming from two people, no da. Whoever those two people are, they are pretty strong no da." Chichiri looked at Hotohori who only nodded in response.

"Hotohori-sama, we're under attack! It seems that the only assaulter is a blonde and purple-haired man!" the general ran up to Hotohori and reported. Somehow the word 'purple' seemed familiar to both Chichiri and Hotohori.

"Tell your men to retreat now." Hotohori told the general. He had lost far too many men, whoever those two men are, he'll just have to fight them himself, with the help of Chichiri. The general nodded and took out the horn and blow a retreat rhythm.

----------------------------------------------------------

Nuriko realized that the number of soldiers had decreased tremendously. Soon the remaining soldiers were either down or retreating. He smiled inwardly, at least he won't get to fight anymore of his allies. He looked at the bodies around him, some were dead while other were just unconscious. It was then that he realized that he was already inside of Konan.

---------------------------------------------------------

Hotohori walked forward towards where he thinks the attackers were. He was furious, but tried to remain his calm, any mistake now could prove fatal, he have to defeat them, even if it cost him his life. He drew out his sword and that's when he saw two very familiar figures- Nakago and Nuriko. He paused, and gave Chichiri a questioning look, Chichiri shrugged in response. When Nakago saw Hotohori and Chichiri, he smirked and slowly pace towards them. Nuriko however was slowly moving backwards, his expression, scared like a frightened child. "How nice to meet you Hotohori.. I've come to claim what's mine and I've brought a friend of mine, and yours too. He'll be working with me." Hotohori and Chichiri looked at Nuriko who seemed lost. _Nuriko-san I thought you were our friend……_ "How about a deal? You give me Konan and in return, I'll spare your life." Nakago continued.

Some questions are not meant to be answered. Nakago knew the answer even without asking.

"Nuriko. I want you to fight Hotohori and Chichiri." He stared at the shorter man behind him.

Nuriko knew he had to, he will do anything to protect Miaka, even if it means fighting his own friend……

------------------------------------------------------

There you go. Chapter 6! Yes, I know that the last few paragraphs were lousily written…… as it is written during different days…… next chapter, Nuriko will fight with Hotohori and Chichiri! (Moans…… action again……) next update will be a bit late as I'm still thinking about how the fight should be. XD hope you enjoy this chapter! And REVIEW! XD

lol i know when the guard ask for 'reinforcements' only Hotohori and Chichiri came XD well they are the so called reinforcements!

**A bit About the Authors**

-GrandFanfic-

**Country**: Singapore (sorry I might end up writing Singlish in some part of the fanfic! XD)

**Age**: 13 at the end of 2007

Eternal Luna

**Country**: Singapore

**Age**:13 at the end of 2007

PLEASE REVIEW. THANK YOU! YOU DON'T NEED AN ACCOUNT TO REVIEW! ANNOYNOUS REVIEW ENABLED!

XD


	7. Chapter 7:In the Nick of time

**Disclaimer:** Why would I be writing fanfics when I own it?

Waaa. Finally, I've decided to do chapter 7! Lol. So sorry for the slow update! I'm getting lazy nowadays lol. I was very disappointed when I didn't get a single review for my chapter 6. T.T .Sorry, I am lousy in writing action.

I apologize sincerely for my **lousy grammar, lousy spelling** and **limited vocabulary**.

_Italics are thoughts._

**Please do review!**

**It can make a person's day!**

**Or at least mine! XD**

_Chapter 7: __In the Nick of Time_

Nuriko made the first move. He charged at Hotohori who barely dodged it. Hotohori sent his sword back at Nuriko. Nuriko jumped away and sent a blow at Hotohori's back. Hotohori fell to the ground and dropped his sword. He gathered all his energy and stood up almost immediately, with his sword before him. He tried to focus on the fight but couldn't._ Nuriko-san, why?_ He stared at the purple-haired man who once had a crush on him, the man who had once been his friend. He did not want to hurt his friend, but he had no choice. This time he had no distraction, this time he had a reason, this time, he charged.

Nuriko was concerned, had he sent that blow too hard on Hotohori? He had tried his best not to hit the lethal parts of the body, even this, he don't really know his own strength. He felt himself grow stronger and stronger by the second. Then, he sensed something approaching him with great speed he tried to dodge but Hotohori's sword had cut through his right sleeve and blood trickled out. Using his left hand, Nuriko grabbed Hotohori's sword and break the blade into half. His left hand began to bleed but he didn't care. Hotohori was useless without his sword, he dropped to the ground. Nuriko threw the half-broken sword away and glanced back at the smirking Nakago. "Kill him." He ordered. Those two words sent shivers down Nuriko's spine. He can't, he just can't. Hotohori looked up at Nuriko who looked lost. _I still have a place in his heart._ "What are you waiting for? Kill him now. Nuriko felt tears coming out from his eyes, he raised his fist high up in the air. Hotohori closed his eyes shut and braced himself for his death._ So this is how it ends. _ Then he heard a short yell, he flung his eyes open and saw Chichiri standing in front of him.

He landed hard on the concrete ground, even withour opening his eyes, Nuriko knew what had happened. That blue hair, that smiley face, that shakujō (staff), it is none other than Chichiri. He smiled. Chichiri had always been there when you need him. He was the 'big brother' to all the other seishis, and will always look out for them.

……

…………

……………

…………

……

Chichiri-san was a good friend.

-------------------------------------------------------

Chichiri helped Hotohori up. "Daijobu?" he asked with a genuine concern. "Hai." Hotohori replied, he was puzzled at what had just happened. One moment, he was about to die in one of his best friend's hands and in the other moment, Chichiri had appeared in front of him.

"Gomen, I was late! I ran back to see how the general was doing, no da. Nakago had brought nuriko away before I could do anything no da."

"Nuriko… did he… ate the kodoku?" Hotohori asked, a bit afraid to know the truth. It was a hard time trying to bring back the old Tamahome, now they have to do it again.

"No. he's not under the influence of kodoku. He actually called out to me, he told me to rush here and knock him out. I will explain everything later, but now we've got to gather all the rest of the seishis Hotohori-sama, before it's too late." Hotohori felt a pang of guilt in his heart, he had not trusted his friend and thought that he was going to betray them, of all people, he should be the one who understand Nuriko the best.

--------------------------------------------------------

Miaka looked down at the floor and grasped her tummy tightly with her hand, her stomach growled loudly. Ever since Nuriko had left her a few days ago, her only meal was biscuits, biscuits and more biscuits. A biscuits diet was never a good thing, espically for someone like Miaka. She heard the door opened and looked up. Kamitare walked in with a bowl of rice and a few pieces of chicken in his hand. Miaka eyes brightened up as Kamitare placed the bowl gently on the ground next to her. "Here. That's all we have in this mountainous area. "Kamitare said to Miaka but Miaka was already busy gobbling down the food. Kamitare looked at the girl again and walked away. _It's not time yet…_

-------------------------------------------------------

Nakago searched his pocket, he knew that it's in there somewhere. Then he found it, a plastic bag with two black pills in it. He smirked, he fely victory coming near, he can even taste it. Nakago forcefully opened the unconscious Nuriko's mouth and pop the two pills in it. One was never enough for a god, he was glad that he brought two. He knew that it would kill him but he didn't care.

The black quickly dissolve into his body. Black poison began spreading to his brain, lungs, arms, legs and then--- his heart. Nuriko woke up, his eyes cold and emotionless.

-------------------------------------------------------

Hahaahahahahahahahaaaa! Finally finished chapter 7! Woot! So happy! I finally got this chapter done now the rest of the chapters will go on more smoothly (I hope) (I've got the rest of the chapters planned out except for this!) OK. I apologize sincerely for my **lousy grammar, lousy spelling** and **limited vocabulary**.

I am aware that this chapter is dry and dull, but I promise I will add more feeling and will write better in the next chapters to come. Next chapter out in most probably a week.

Till the next chapter, Please Review! You don't need an account to review as anonymous review are enabled.

Chapter 7 is out so if you got a good summary for me to put out, please do kindly do so in the reviews section. Thank You.

**It would be highly appreciated if you press the 'Go' button on the bottom left of the screen and submit a review! XD**


	8. Chapter 8:The Reunion

Disclaimer: Don't own Fushigi Yuugi but maybe my friends' friend the distance relative in Japan (the friend the friend the friend the friend the friend the friend) X 10000000000 does. XD

Ok. Sorry for the slow update…… Pretty busy this few days but as promised my chapter 8 is out in 1 week! I've even set a kitchen timer to one hour for my gaming time. XD. It bit disappointing that I've got only one review (Thanks SakuraDeathscythe!) T.T so if you're reading please do review!

SakuraDeathscythe; Arigato for reviewing! Been missing you! I'm glad that you enjoyed the past few chapter and I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter! I like the word Grand so my pen name, game account etc. all got to do with Grand! XD Hope you will review again soon!

**Review do make update faster! lol XD **

**Please review!**

**Important:** I don't know how to say this but sorry, there will be no Tamahome in this fic. Sorry Tamahome fans. I just reasoned that he's off shopping or something lol and they can't reach him. XD

_Chapter 8: The Reunion_

Hotohori rests his head on his right arm and drummed his fingers on the table, after a few minutes, he switched hand and looked at his pink finger nails. They are late all right, very late… as the emperor of Konan, late was never in his vocabulary. He glanced at the blue haired man sitting beside him, Chichiri would not tell him what was going on until the rest of the seishis arrived. Then he heard footsteps, Hotohori immediately stood up to greet them. In came Tasuki, Chiriko and Mitsukake. Chiriko was holding something round in his hand. "Nima, please, take a seat." Hotohori was pleased that they finally came

"Chiriko-san, did you bring the crystal ball no da?" Chichiri asked.

"Hai, it wasn't easy finding it but I've managed to get it. Why do you need this anyway?"Chichiri questioned and placed the crystal ball in the middle of the five seishis.

Before Chichiri could reply, Tasuki interrupted rudely "Hey monk. Why did you gather us here for? And where's the gay guy?" When he saw no reply he just shrugged and looked back at the crystal ball.

"I'm sure you've all heard of the legend of the fifth god no da Chichiri looked around before he continued "this crystal ball can tell us who is the fifth god, or, if the legend is even true, no da." Chichiri stand back, closed his eyes and began to chant. He placed his staff near the crystal ball and the crystal ball began to glow. The rest of the seishis looked at the crystal ball with wide eyes. The crystal ball gave a bright red light and a word is formed.

Suzaku.

The word disappeared after a few seconds and another word was formed.

_Seiryū._

_Genbu._

_Byakko._

"The four gods." stated Mitsukake.

Then, the final word appeared on the crystal ball.

柳_**Willow. **_柳

"NANI!? ISN'T THAT NURIKO'S SIGN?" Tasuki exclaimed loudly. Chichiri placed his staff down and the crystal ball returned to normal.

"That's the problem, no da. Nakago knew that Nuriko is the fifth god and threatens to kill Miaka if Nuriko does not work for him." Chichiri explained to the shocked faces of Mitsukake, Tasuki, Chiriko and Hotohori.

"NANI!?... YOU MEAN NURIKO IS THE FIFTH GOD AND MIAKA'S BACK HERE!?" Tasuki was dumfounded, having the miko back and Nuriko being a fifth god was just too much for him.

It took a while before any one spoke. Chichiri knew that they all needed the silence, he too was traumatized when Nuriko called out to him and told him about the events that had happened. But he knew that they had not much time left, they had to do something fast. "Gomen, I hate to interrupt but we don't have much time, no da. We've got to split up, we've got to find Miaka and Nuriko, no da." Chichiri finally broke the silence.

Hotohori sighed and took charged, "Hai. Chichiri, you, Mitsukake and Chiriko-san go and try to find Miaka-san, me and Tasuki will try to find Nuriko." Everyone nodded in agreement, they had lost Nuriko once and will not loose him again.

--------------------------------------------------------

Miaka felt as if a part of her was ripped off. She doesn't know why, it was as if she had just lost something very precious to her…… something irreplaceable… _Nuriko-san, where are you? _ She had cried a million tears for Nuriko , and still they're not dry. Every night she prayed, prayed for his safety…… every time she thought of Nuriko, she would cry. Miaka tried all ways to think about something else, something not regarding the purple-haired seishi, something that would make her smile, but the only person that can make her smile is Nuriko…

-------------------------------------------------------

Gomen for the short chapter! Hope you all will enjoy this chapter and review! Expect the next update in about 1 week or maybe even 3 days as I'm so excited to write the next few chapters! (Especially the last one as I've got a brilliant idea to finish it!)

I'm not sure if any of you noticed, but I used some lyrics of a song. Wonderful song! Lols, I was listening to the song while writing I won't tell you the title of the song yet as I'm going to end the story with that song and I'm afraid it'll serve as a spoiler to you all!

**Please do review! Arigato for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9:Traitors

**Disclaimer: **Is there a 4th OVA on Nuriko? No? Did Tamahome die? No? Then I don't own Fushigi Yuugi! XD

Hiiii! Really, really sorry for the slow update. Wasn't allowed to use the computer Yay! National day, got a very long weekend holiday, so I'm making use of this holiday to update more, more and more! XD.

_rushes off to the toilet to do big business_

Ok. Back now. Arigato Gozaimasu to everyone who reviewed and read my fanfic! Every time you all reviewed, it makes me feel so happy (I'm sure all of you writers out there feel the same too!) and it motivates me more! Arigato!

**VP Miyu-chan:** Hey! Yosh, from this chapter onwards, no more apologizing for lousy grammar, etc. I've got two reviews on that already, now I learn to believe on myself! Arigato for reviewing and for telling me too! Please do review soon! Hai, another cliffie, muhahahahaha! This chapter most probably will have one too!

**Obsessed dreamer:** Arigato! You really got me there (in a good way), I promise to never ever write that again! From this chapter onwards, I will believe myself! Arigato for those words, I really need it! Please do review soon!

**SakuraDeathscythe:** Hi! Glad that you enjoy that chapter, hope you like this chapter too as it took me a while to think of 'the idea' (evil grins).

Ne, I've been trying to improve on my vocabulary by reading my vocabulary book that I've not touched since like forever, though you wouldn't see immediate effect, hope you will see some improvement!

Dictionary: _check_

Thesaurus: _check_

Vocabulary Book: _check_

And let's begin!

_Chapter 9: __Traitors_

Tasuki grumbled, for the 10th time that hour, if Hotohori hadn't know better, he'd thought that Tasuki is a kid stuck in a man's body. "Ne, Hotohori-san, can we like, stop and eat something? That darn monk sounded so urgent that I rushed all the way here without eating breakfast. Breakfast is the most important meal throughout the day, ya know and this horse ride is making my ass all painful." Hotohori sighed mentally, of all people, he had to travel with, it had to be Tasuki. He didn't even know why he had paired himself with that fang boy anyway. "Hey, are you even listening to me?" then, he felt something warm in his hands, the crystal ball that Chichiri had given them before they left, it is something like a compass that can track down Nuriko.

"The crystal ball has got a new signal" Hotohori reported, we're getting close, then something moved at the corner of his eye, something familiar, something purple. Tasuki, too noticed it and took out his fan, scanning the surroundings suspiciously. A wave of nostalgia washed over both of them, the two seishis remained quiet and concentrated, a small mistake could prove fatal.

Suddenly, Tasuki's stomach growled and broke the silence. Hotohori looked back at the red haired seishi who grinned sheepishly. Wrong move. Something blue sped towards them like a bullet during the commotion. "Ahmunai! (Watch Out!)." Tasuki pushed the emperor to the ground before the blue object could touch any of them. Hotohori managed to thank the seishi just before another blue object reached them. The two seishis jumped out of the way and searched for their assaulter. They need not search far, as standing right in front of them, is none other than Nakago himself. Tasuki and Hotohori backed away slightly, Hotohori, holding his sword up in defence and Tasuki, posed an attack pose.

"Where's Nuriko?" Hotohori questioned the taller man. Nakago stepped aside in response, Hotohori narrowed his eyebrows and saw Nuriko, sitting on a big rock, one leg dangling in the air and the other is used as a support for his chin. There's something different about Nuriko. Something very different.

Tasuki grinned mischievously at the sight of his old friend, "Hey, gay guy! You can stop working for this blonde guy now, Chichiri and the rest are on the way to find Miaka-chan." Nuriko did not react to the red haired seishi's words. "Hey! Are you listening to me?" Tasuki was getting very frustrated now, first it's Hotohori and now it's Nuriko. He started to walk towards the purple-haired seishi but was stopped by Hotohori. "HEY!?"

"Tasuki-san. Nuriko's… ... not himself." Hotohori voiced trailed off.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY NOT HIMSELF?" Tasuki was going to explode. He pushed Hotohori away from his path and walked towards Nuriko, when he was about a meter away from Nuriko, he saw something that shook him violently, Nuriko's once warm brown eyes were now empty and emotionless. Before he could back away, Nuriko send a punch right in the middle of Tasuki's stomach. Tasuki flew all the way back and landed on Hotohori.

"The kodoku." Hotohori and Tasuki both chimed together. Their nightmares came to life and now, they have to face them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miaka woke up at the sound of chains. Someone was untying her chains! She spun around and looked at her rescuer and was shocked to see who it is- Kamitare. "But…but why?" Miaka questioned the Ashitare-look-alike. By then, all her chains had fallen out and she was free.

"Quick. We must get out of here before it's too late." Kamitare grabbed Miaka's hands and tried to drag her but Miaka just won't budge. "Hurry up!"

"But, why?" Miaka asked again. She was curious alright.

Kamitare sighed heavily and released his grip on Miaka's hand. Guess I still have time…" Miaka sat nearer to Kamitare and listened to what he has to say. "You see, Ashitare is my older brother, one that I've always looked up to and admired. He took care of me and often risked his life because of me. Then, a few years ago, Nakago took me captive and threatened to kill me if Ashitare don't join him. It was a tough decision. Ashitare, of course, agreed unwillingly. Nakago took him into the team and I was sent to see my brother. It was the last time I've ever seen him." Miaka felt a chill ran down her spine. She knew how it felt, being useless and having someone to sacrifice for you. In fact, she too is in the same boat as Kamitare._ Nuriko-san. Please don't die…_ "I was angry, when I found out that Ashitare died. I don't blame Nuriko, what he did was right, that Nakago, he forced my brother to do this…… so I decided to enter Nakago's army now, with every intention to betray him. Hoping he will die a terrible death." Kamitare's voice was now filled with hatred, some much hatred that Miaka wonders if she could still make it out alive.

"Miaka-san!" Miaka turned her head to the source of the voice. _That sounded like Chiriko! _ What she saw next almost made her cry. Chichiri, Mitsukake and Chiriko were running towards her.

'Mina-san!" Miaka hugged the three seishis. She had missed them a lot and glad that she finally had company. "This is Kamitare, Ashitare's brother. He's the one who freed me!" Miaka introduced Kamitare to the three seishis after they had settled down. Suddenly, Kamitare gave a loud shout, his hand were covering his ears, his face, twisted with agony.

"GO! GO NOW!" Kamitare shouted to the suzaku no miko and her three seishis, but it was too late, Kamitare looked at the four people with hungry, empty eyes. Miaka stared in horror, almost in tears.

"Kamitare?" Miaka asked with a wiry voice, but Kamitare only growled in response.

_Kamitare………………………………… wasn't himself._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes! WOoot! I think that was the longest and best chapter I've written so far! Me myself, was at the edge of my seat! The next update will probably be in about a week cause it's all action! (and I don't really like to write action!) got to give me a while to think of the fight too! Update might be a bit earlier as I've got no school starting from tomorrow until next Monday! Yippee!

**Arigato for reading! Remember to review!**

_Remember to Review!_


	10. Chapter 10:Victory and Defeat

**Disclaimer: **Typical stuff……. Don't own Fushigi Yuugi

Yes, I know, it's been quite long since I updated. About 1 month? Lols. T.T sorry, been very very busy, 4 to 5 test in 2 weeks and a piano exam that just ended. Every time it comes to action, I'll get lazy. T.T . Hurray! It's the Septemver holidays! Lol, one week no school! Hopefully, I will finish the story fast. I'm going to change my summary soon, so if you have any good summary that consists of no spoilers, please do tell me!

I think I had better finish this fic off ASAP, if not people might loose interest. .

**VP Miyu-chan**: How's your fic going.Arigato for reviewing again! I always love it when you review! Hope you will enjoy this chapter and will review again!

**Luna Eternal:** Hi! Lols, why am I talking to you via here? lols, will talk to you in school.

**the anime addict:** Hi there! Arigato for reviewing. I'm glad that your enjoy my fic! Sorry for the short chapters, I will try to make it longer. Please do review again!

**Reviews makes update faster! So please do review!**

_Italics are thoughts._

_Chapter 10: Victory and Defeat  
_

"REKKA SHINEN!" Tasuki sent a hot gush of flame towards Nuriko who avoided it easily. He had never fought with the purple-haired seishi before. In fact, he had secretly looked down on him ever since they had first met. He thought that Nuriko was just an ordinary superman without the abilities to fly, a slow poke, a slouch, unlike him, who was fast and quick, but the battle proof him wrong. Nuriko was no slouch, he was fast, very fast. Nuriko sent a deadly blow just under Tasuki's abdomen. The red-haired seishi coughed out blood, the blow sent him flying in the air, he landed hard on the grass patch. Tasuki stared at Nuriko's empty eyes, looking for a sparkle, a glint, a slight trace of hope, but he saw none. This means war.

Tasuki dashed towards Nuriko with the speed of light, fire following behind him. He ran around the now-confused Nuriko and surrounded him with flames. He didn't stop until he heard a cry of pain. Tasuki stepped back and looked at his piece of art, Nuriko was engulfed with flames, he grinned. Surely nobody could get out of his 'fire trap' without getting burned. Just as he was about to celebrate, he saw Nuriko coming out of the fire, his shirt torn but he was still walking towards him._ NANI?_ He looked at the purple-haired seishi's eyes, they were red, blood red. Nuriko caught his gaze and grinned. It wasn't the usual happy-go-lucky grin, it was the evil grin.

Tasuki could only resort to one thing :"NURIKO! WAKE UP! I'M TASUKI!" as he expected, Nuriko's eyes were still cold and emotionless, Tasuki shouted again, this time louder, as if the louder he shout, the deeper the words will get into his friend. It was no use, words alone could not beat the kodoku. He clenched his fan tightly, eyes still locked firmly at his opponent_. Rule no. 1: Always keep sight of your enemy_. He reminded himself. Nuriko was slowly walking up towards him, brave and fearless, just when Tasuki was going to say his favourite words, Nuriko disappeared. _Shit._ He looked around frantically for his friend. He felt someone behind him, he turned around and saw Nuriko, Nuriko winked at him and sent a blow in his chest, ripping apart Tasuki's shirt. Tasuki screamed in alarmed. He crashed in a tree just 10m away, this time, he landed harder, this time, he fainted.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hotohori sensed his friend's aura weakened, no matter how concerned he felt, he couldn't do anything, not for now. he was a well 30m apart from Nakago. And distance just wasn't his advantage. Nakago sent him chi after chi, Hotohori dodged and dodged, mostly by luck. He knew that if this goes on, it would be a sure victory for Nakago. Hotohori advanced slowly, covering the distance at a very slow rate, then again, Nakago could just step back and the distance would be the same again.

"Pathetic." Nakago said coldly. "You do know that your friend is down, right? You won't even stand a chance with me… or Nuriko." Hotohori remained silent, he knew it from the start but he wanted to safe his friend, he hated how Nakago say the name of Nuriko. He was angry all right. A gush of adrenaline rushed through his heart. He charged at Nakago with immense speed, avoiding the chi that Nakago had sent. If Nakago was shocked, he didn't show it, instead, he readied himself for the fight. The clanging of metals filled the night air, Hotohori, with his sword, and Nakago, with his chi. Hotohori slashed, slashed, and slashed, he couldn't think properly, all he can think of is Nakago's blood on his sword. Nakago used his chi to make a barrier to protect himself from Hotohori's attack. Hotohori was attacking blindly, it would be a matter of time before he loose his energy and just collapsed. Then, something blue fly towards him and sent him back.

Hotohori dropped his sword and lay on the mud. He heard footsteps and Nakago towered above him and grinned. Hotohori was too tired to move, he closed his eyes tightly and prepared for his death. Nakago used his chi to lift the sword, high above Hotohori's chest. Then, he heard someone in the bushes, it was Nuriko, with an unconscious Tasuki being carried along. Nuriko dropped Tasuki's body.

"Don't" Nuriko said, looking at the sword. Nakago looked at the purple-haired man with a puzzled look. Hotohori opened his eyes and saw his friend.

"Nuriko-san……" before he could finish his sentence, Nuriko punched his friend and Hotohori fainted.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miaka looked at the beast with big, horrifying eyes, she stayed rooted to the spot as Kamitare walked towards her. Just as Kamitare was about to land his claws on Miaka, Chichiri pulled Miaka back and hit the beast with his staff. Kamitare showed no signs of pain, instead, he decided to aim for Chichiri. Chichiri dodged the claw when it was just an inch away from his left arm, he looked at Chiriko who nodded in agreement. Chichiri held his staff in both hands and started to spin it around, just as he was about to send a blast of magic towards Kamitare, he felt Miaka tugging his sleeves.

"Don't,… don't kill him, onegai…" Miaka sounded weak and tears gently rolled down her cheeks. Chichiri gave her a reassuring smile and he sent a blast of white light to Kamitare, who back up and covered his eyes with his hands. Chiriko took a leaf from the ground and started to blow a relaxing tune. Kamitare dropped to the ground, his hand still covering his face. Miaka ran towards the fallen warrior.

"Kamitare-san. Daijobu?" Miaka asked, voice filled with concern. She pulled Kamitare's hand from his eyes, it was then that she realized that he was crying. Kamitare had turned back to his normal self.

"Gomen, Nakago had given me the kodoku… I didn't mean to attack you…" then, Kamitare coughed, splatters of blood came out of his mouth.

"Don't talk… " Miaka signaled Mitsukake to come and treat Kamitare.

Kamitare closed his eyes, "It's okay… I'm going to die anyway, and I'm going to see Ashitare…" Kamitare's voice was very weak now.

"Yada… yada…. Baka… don't say such things, Mitsukake can heal you right?" she turned to Mitsukake who shook his head slowly

"Gomen, Miaka… it's too late now…" Mitaukake said softly and as gentle as possible.

"Promise me you will kill Nakago…" Kamitare's voice trailed off and he stopped breathing. Miaka looked at the lifeless body on the ground. Tears rolled uncontrollably down her cheeks, but still she remained silent. Being the suzaku-no-miko means having to see people die, good people, who risked their lives for her, good people, like Kamitare. After all, she's witnessed the death of 4 people very close to her. Chichiri, Mitsukake and Chiriko looked at Kamitare's lifeless body. They had lost a fellow friend again.

"Miaka-san, I know how you feel, but we must get going." Chichiri told the suzaku-no-miko gently. He decided not to tell her about Nuriko or Hotohori and Tasuki. He had felt their aura weaken and sensed that they were together.

Miaka nodded, she stood up and clenched her fist, her eyes determined. She will kill Nakago, for Nuriko and Kamitare.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I've got to admit, this is the longest chapter I've ever written lol. considering the fact that its narrative! Hope you all will like it and I apologise for the slow update. The next update will not be too soon… end of year exam coming you see… anyway Yay! This is my first fic with 2-digit number chapters!

**Please review! Thanks.**


End file.
